All For Love
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: When you are sick of sharing a lover what do you do with your rivail? Get rid of them in the worest
1. The beginning

Disclaimers: If I owned it, life would be scary.  
-Ningenkai-  
Hands groped and caressed sweat-glossed skin. Moans filled the room as the bed creaked. Two males lie on the bed, holding each other tightly. They were in the throes of their passionate love.  
The smaller of the two moved and thrust into his kitsune lover, making him arch his back and moan loudly. The fox panted, meeting the fire demon's thrusts with his own. The aggressor growled and thrust harder at a quicker pace. The fox cried out and wrapped himself around his lover as they climaxed in unison. They collapsed to the bed together, still tangled.  
As they both fell slowly into a blissful sleep, they just lay there; limb entwined, hard breath and hammering hearts harmonized. The fox snuggled into his lover's muscled embrace. "Ai shiteru, Hiei…" he breathed, and the fire demon's arms tightened around him.  
"Hn…"  
The two fell asleep, cuddled into each other's arms.  
-Makai-  
A figure looked into her orb and watched the lovers from another world; one from which both men originated from. Disgusted by both the fox's words, she turned away from the orb and stalked off to her bed. She called for her guards and ordered them to capture the fox. She made sure to stress that they should capture the kitsune only after her lover left.  
"Yes, Mukuro-sama," the guards bowed and quickly ran from the room to prepare for the ambush.  
She settled into her bed, thinking about that stupid silver fox. She knew that the fox knew they shared the Pyro, but she wanted an end to that infernal sharing. A permanent one.  
But she didn't want to hurt her precious lover's feelings, so she would have to do this carefully… He couldn't know…not now, not ever. She was determined though, and nothing would stop her from getting her way… Nothing.  
-Ningenkai-  
Just after daybreak, the redhead's emerald eyes slowly opened. He was sad to see that he had woken up alone again. But it was okay.  
He sat up, stretching and looking around him. A smile lit his ethereally beautiful face. His love had come to visit him, even though Mukuro had asked him not to. It made Kurama feel hopeful. It wasn't much, but that small twinge of hope in his heart made him happy. Hiei didn't forget him, even after his long absences. Hiei loved him, and no matter how much she wanted to, Mukuro couldn't change that. He got ready, and left his apartment. He decided to take a walk to the park he and Hiei frequented on his lover's short returns from the Makai.  
That turned out to be a mistake, for as soon as he arrived in an isolated part of the park, guards surrounded him. They were clothed in Alaric's, or more specifically, Mukuro's standard issue army garb. It seemed that Mukuro was truly upset about Hiei's feelings for him.  
"What do you want?" Kurama asked, calling his rose whip to his hand.  
"Mukuro-sama commands your presence, and we are to," the main guard laughed, "escort you there"  
"Heh," Kurama snapped his whip. "I'm not coming without a fight"  
With that, the fight ensued. He fought valiantly against them, but was soon taken in. He looked around the park one last time, somehow knowing he would never see the Ningenkai again.  
-Makai-  
In Alaric, Mukuro watched the fight from her orb, smiling when her guards started to overcome the fox. But just as the scuffle was getting good, she sensed her lover's youki approaching her castle and smiled. She turned off the globe and awaited her lover.  
Hiei came into her room and kissed her deeply. He broke the kiss and picked her up, carrying her to the bed. She could smell the fox on her lover, and knew that it was her time to remark her mate. She quickly disrobed and pulled him on top of her, kissing him. It was time to make him forget that crazy, stupid fox.  
-  
While Hiei and Mukuro made love, Kurama was thrown in a cell and warded. He was so heavily warded, he could barely move. His head hung low against his chest. He knew he would die alone…just like Mukuro wanted.  
He sat in his cell and thought about his lover for a long time. Kurama wondered if Hiei would try to visit him in the Ningenkai. If he did, would he worry about the missing fox? Would his little flame miss him?  
A terrible thought made him shudder. What if Hiei thinks I abandoned him? He'll turn to Mukuro, that's what… He realized that might be her plan. He was willing to do anything to keep his love, why wasn't she? Why couldn't she think the same? Speak of the devil, here she comes… Kurama felt her youki approach. As she approached, he smelled Hiei on her. He couldn't stop a small growl from escaping when she came into sight.  
Mukuro walked towards the cell, stopping in front of the bars, and smiled. "Let me show you something, Kurama." She moved her neck and showed him Hiei's claim on her.  
"So," Kurama said, mustering the strength to flip his hair out of the way of his own mark of Hiei's claim, "I too am claimed. Why should I fear when I have had his mark for longer than you"  
"Yes," she said, "You belong to him just as I do, but his heart…" She produced a small recorder orb and tossed it to the ground in his cell. It started to play.  
On it was recorded the sounds from the scene just played out in Mukuro's bedchamber. Kurama heard heavy breathing in the background. Then without a word from Mukuro, he heard Hiei speak.  
"I love you, Mukuro"  
He felt a single tear fall down his cheek. Hiei had never told Kurama that he loved him, let alone said it unprompted. He knew that Hiei loved him…didn't he? Didn't he!  
Mukuro smiled at the fox's stricken look. It has begun… "His heart is all mine."

Hazy green eyes opened as his cell door opened for the first time since her visit the night before. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the memory from coming, but his shattered heart replayed his love's words over and over. They tore at his soul, then ate the bloody tatters that remained.  
Just when he thought those words would never stop echoing through his head, something hard slammed against his skull, replacing the ripping emotional ache with a searing physical pain. He looked up and saw that certain red-haired female stood above him. A smirk crossed her features, and she began to beat him. Clouting him until he couldn't see straight.  
After what seemed an eternity of punishment, Mukuro stopped and straightened, staring at the dazed kitsune. She smiled as she surveyed his condition. His lip was bruised, split and bleeding. His left eye was swollen shut. He was curled around his chest slightly, and she was willing to bet that some of his ribs were cracked. Whatever his exact injuries were though, he was definitely in excruciating pain.  
Yes… But this "minor" pain wasn't nearly enough for Mukuro. Oh no, she had "much" more planned for the meddling fox. She yanked his head up by his tangled red hair, and smiled cruelly before tossing him into the wall hard. Then she grabbed his ankles and dragged him down the hall.  
Kurama gritted his teeth as Mukuro dragged him down the hall. Every bump and crack of the dungeon's stone floor hit his head. He bit his tongue as his body encountered a particularly deep crack, and a metallic taste filled his mouth.  
A splitting headache painted his brain in a black haze by the time that they reached wherever it was they were going. He was unable to think about what might happen to him as Mukuro tossed him onto a metal table in the middle of the room. Just as he regained some form of proper thought, he felt something white-hot press against his backside. Mukuro's laughter filled his ears as his skin burned. He fought the urge to cry out, and bit down hard on his already tattered lip. She didn't remove the object until he screeched.  
She smiled as she viewed the brand- the kanjis for her and her lover's names inside a heart. The skin around the brand was peeling from the burn already, so she took the opportunity to peel it off slowly. She smiled and giggled as the fox screamed in agony as she pulled the flesh off his body.  
When she was finished skinning him, he felt her attach another couple of wards to him, this time pain amplifiers. He fought back more screams as they took effect and multiplied his pain a-thousand-fold. He fell into another black haze, but was brought back when a torrent of icy cold water poured over him.  
Just when he was staring to think his day couldn't get any worse, Mukuro called out to someone in the hall, and a huge rock youkai entered the room. He was naked and staring at Kurama more like one would food, rather than one would another creature. Kurama's eyes quickly confirmed what he already knew instinctively- the demon was quite obviously aroused.  
"Yes…" Mukuro sneered as the demon moved closer to the battered fox, "Have…fun with him." She turned to go, then called over her shoulder, "Just don't kill him. I don't want him dead." She laughed and called to Kurama, "Enjoy, my pet"  
Kurama's good eye widened as the demon came beside him, then grabbed him. He pinned the weakly struggling fox down, and fondled himself as he moved into position. Soon, the youkai was inside him, tearing his delicate flesh with his thrusts. Kurama screamed, pain-ridden, as the demon took his pleasure. The demon laughed cruelly and thrust harder.  
Kurama shivered with revulsion as the proof of his tormentor's pleasure filled him. He felt blood run down his legs as the demon pulled out, still laughing. Soon the crimson liquid pooled on the ground. Mercifully, Kurama passed out shortly afterward.  
Just before the blackness consumed him, he realized that he had never been so thankful to be unconscious in his life.  
-Throne Room-  
Mukuro sat, satisfied, in her throne as she thought about her day. She had entertained herself this morning torturing the fox, then trained with her heir and lover, and now, she was looking over the results of the fox's first full day under her hospitable roof.  
With a smirk, she paced and thought of more…"ways" to hurt him. A brilliant idea struck her as she pondered. But first… she had to get her lover to agree to a few things.  
Speaking of her lover, just as she finished plotting her brilliant plan, the dark demon walked in and slid his arms around her, kissing her neck seductively. She smiled and turned in his strong embrace to kiss his mouth deeply. She giggled as he scooped her into his arms and blurred off to her bedchamber.  
Yes… Breaking this fox would be fun.  
-  
It was a hot day around the palace. Even for the half-Koorime it was extremely hot. His small, yet sturdy figure brushed past the guards. It was four months since he had seen his fox. His first love.  
Just thinking of Kurama made the Koorime start to smile. That is till a guard saw him. Hiei heard his laugh. The guard ended up going through a wall. He glared at the three-headed beast that dared laugh at him, watching the guard squirm in terror. Disgusted by his cowardice, Hiei gutted him just for spite.  
He walked around some more, ruby eyes looking all over the castle. He was deeply absorbed in his thoughts. Mukuro wanted them to become bonded…but… He could not. As much as he loved her…he loved another just the same. If he bonded himself to her... It was a risk he wasn't willing to take. He would never risk losing his playful, although sometimes too humanlike fox.  
Four months had passed, and he was ready to go back to his other lover's arms. For, as good a lover as Mukuro was…she was just not playful and inventive like his fox was. Not to mention the fact that Kurama was the first to get into his heart besides his sister.  
He jotted down a quick note to Mukuro. To explain his absence he needed a plan… He decided to say he was telling the fox Mukuro and himself were to be bonded.  
He leapt out the window and headed for the Ningenkai. It was time to pay his fox a visit… -  
After looking for her lover for several hours, Mukuro headed into her bedchamber. There she discovered a note on her pillow. As she read its contents, a brilliant idea bloomed in her head.  
"Hiei, you inspire so much in me," Mukuro laughed as she formulated her next plan. This one would break that fox for sure… -Dungeon-  
Four months of pain, suffering, and being starved had turned the once graceful, beautiful fox to a sack of skin and bones wasting away more each second. His bones could be seen through his skin. His eyes were so swollen, one could only guess their true color.  
Mukuro had made men rape him over and over...once she watched an ogre take him, and said he had to go harder…she needed to hear Kurama scream. And scream... That was all it seemed he was able to do now.  
The once playful, fun-loving fox simply lay on the floor unmoving. It hurt far too much and…he lacked the energy to do so.  
Every day, she would come and show her his little flame.  
Every day, he would hear them in her bedchambers.  
Every day, she would taunt him, saying she had Hiei's heart and Kurama had nothing.  
It was weak of him, he knew…but some days, he wished for death. He wished to be free of this hell that he had been brought to. His mother must be frantic with worry...and the others… His head moved a bit when Mukuro stepped in. She picked him up and placed him in one of her healing tanks. As she did so she said words that chilled his very soul.  
"Hiei left to find you...to tell you we are going to be bonded"  
Night had fallen by the time Hiei arrived in the Ningenkai. He searched for his lover's youki from atop of one of the taller buildings downtown.  
"Hm…" Hiei said, puzzled when he didn't feel it. He closed his eyes and opened the Jagan in another attempt to pick up a trace of his fox. "Nothing…"  
After several minutes of intense searching, Hiei sat down to think for a moment. Where in the three worlds is he? After pondering the best course of action, he decided to head for Yusuke's place. Logically, Yusuke would have the answer to where Kurama was. He'd better, because if something happened to the fox in his absence.  
Flooded with concern for his Kurama, Hiei jumped from rooftop to rooftop, racing at his top speed. In two minutes flat, he stopped in front of Yusuke's place and knocked on the door. The detective wouldn't keep the window open like Kurama did, and he remembered that that was the proper way to enter a home. Now if only the detective would hurry the hell up and open the door… -Makai-  
Watching her dark lover race to the spirit detective's home in the Nigenkai, Mukuro laughed and remembered today's entertainment. It had been one of the best days, one of the best plans she had thought of.  
After treating the fox to a bath of semen, she had poured scalding hot water over his skin until it burned and flaked. Then she had poured icy cold water over his red, blistered skin. She smiled and leaned back in her bed as she remembered the best part of the day. The whole time she had tortured him, she had talked about how wonderful everything would be for herself and Hiei after they bonded. She remembered the pain in his dull emerald eyes as she had described their plans to have children. Hiei loves children and couldn't wait to have some of his own.  
She laughed once more then turned off her viewer. Everything was going according to her plans. Very soon, Hiei would belong to her forever, and Kurama would be dead. 


	2. Stepping into darkness

Its been forever since i wrote for you all. I bet you all thought i was done writing but i am not. So here is a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

What seemed like forever the door finally opened up. Out came the spirit detictive. His clothes where lose and messy. The mans' hair waws also a mess. But the thing that hit the small demon was the way the others face looked so sad when he saw Hiei.

" Hiei...what are you doing here?" Came the question. " I came for my fox. Where is Kurama?" Answered the four foot swordsman. " I don't know. He has been missing for months. With no clues to go on we all gavce up. Even his mother has slowly begun to grieve for him. We all think he is dead"  
" Months? Missing? Dead? Not my fox...Kurama can take care of himself" " Hiei face it he is not found in makai or nigenkai. THere is nothing we all can do but start to grieve and let him go. He is gone Hiei"

With that the smaller of the two left. Hot tears streaked down his pale face. Red eyes filled with hurt and a deep pain. He failed one of his mates. He failed his sweet fun loving fox. Memories filled his mind. A sweet alto voice filled his ears. With every breath the other took a sharp pain flowed through him. It felt as if he waws being torn and stabbed at the same time. It hurt so bad that he forced tears down. Not letting any fall. He fell to the ground and fought back tears.

Slowly he lost the battle and four tear gems fell to the ground. He failed Kurama and shoudl die cause of it. He failed the one he choose to love. The one that found his way into the fire demons icy heart.

Makai

Screams echoed in the dungeon. A red headed limp form was dangled on a huge rock demon. Arms bleeding with bones sticking out from all the pressure that had been forced upon the now weak and hardly used limbs.

Mukuro watched with glee. Her hands rubbed against eachother. Things where working great. Hiei soon to be hers and only hers. Kurama was soon to be dead. No one would look for his bones here at her castle. Nothing could go wrong. 


	3. The end is near

Here is a new chapter for you all. I am not really into writing this fic anymore but will try and finish it off soon. sigh Read and enjoy!

Hiei had enough crying and hurled himself up a tree. Once there he took in a deep breath. Water filled red eyes scanned outside. Thoughts still on the fox he sat there. Coming up with a plan to locate him. Something inside told him his love was not dead. Though it was faint.

His mind shifted and began to form a plan. He had to get an army to help find the fox. Knowing that it's been months since Kurama was seen He knew that some demon had his fox.

Hiei took in his first stable breath that night. He jumped out of the tree and ran faster than before to Mukuro. He had to talk to his other mate. He had to find Kurama. Hiei then vowed to himself that if Kurama died so would he.

Once in makai Hiei ran right into the throne room. He did not see her there. He then searched for her where they trained. Still no sign of her. He then went down to the dungeon. The laughter he heard shocked him. Mukuro had a prisoner there and had not told him.

Silently he went down till he saw a sight that he never would have guessed would he see. Mukuro was over Kurama and beating him to death. Hiei could only stare as Kurama took in his last breath.

Its short I know sorry


	4. The end

1Here is the last chapter to this story. I know I took forever and a day doing this. I hope I made it good enough for the long wait. Once again sorry for the long wait.

Breathing hurt after the sixth punch in the gut. He could feel something break inside him. Closing his now weary green eyes he just tried to die with dignity. He did all he could not to let her win over all. She may kill him and have him broken. But In the end he would reclaim some form of dignity. Once again pain screamed through his frail body and he grunted softly.

Her laughter filled his ears and he just tried to play immune to it. He thought he should of been inmune after all the beatnings, rapes, and other forms of punishment she had inflicted on him. He recalled days just wishing he could over power her and get away. But He never really stood a chance.

Blood pooled in his mouth and he coughed it out. Tasting the copper taste in his mouth and knowing this was his last time. With a small smile he fell into nothingness. Once there he felt no more.

Mukuro

She stood over the now dead body and smiled. Happy that he compition was now truely dead she went to move away when her eyes caught red. Her organic eye grew wide. How long had he ben standing there? How did he get past everything she had set up to wran her?

Looking around franticly she saw some of the warning signs leting her know Hiei was here. Cursing herself for getting too into ending Kurama's life she tried to think of a good way to talk herself out of this mess. After all she went through all this just to be with him.

Hiei

His eyes grew hard and indiffernt as he stood there. One sniff told him of lots of blood loss and other bodily fluids. He took one step forward and placed his small body on defece.

" Why? Why did you kill my mate?" Came the demand harder and more deadly than ever.

" Hiei...I am your mate.." Mukuro said stammering a bit.

Hiei once again moved forward. His eyes growing more harder to read and his body ready for a fight to the death. He vowed then he would avenge Kurama. Kurama had not deserved to die in such a way.

" Answer why." He asked once more.

" I did it for us. Now we will be stronger." She said to him.

He looked at her and shook his head." You killed us on this day as sure as you killed the fox. I want nothing to do with someone that could kill without honor. You have no honor on this day."

With that said Hiei moved to go to Kurama's body. He did not make it too close when a blast almost smacked into him. He jumped and it missed and he glared at Mukuro. She now looked ready to fight. Hiei took in that she really had nothing left to lose. He also really did not have anything left but would fight and win just to make sure his fox got a burial he deserved.

Just as fast as lighting both demons started a fight. Hiei lead Mukuro away from Kurama and right into her throne room. Once there They were locked into a battle of will. Hiei did not back down and also remembered how when Yusuke used his emotions in battle he would come out on top.

What seemed like hours went by but it was trufully only a few minutes and Mukuro was eaten by the dragon of darkness. Hiei feeling faint from calling it went and grabbed Kurama. He then left the palace without looking back.

He made it to Yusuke's door and knocked on it. As soon as Yusuke opened it to se who it was Hiei passed out with his dead fox in his arms.

Hiei woke up hours later and was startled when he no longer was holding the red head. He looked for him and headed Into everyroom in the house. Yusuke told Hiei that the corner was on his way to pick up the body. Hiei moved over and pulled Kurama into his lap. He looked at the face that once was so full of life.

He brushed the hair aside and bent to kiss Kurama on his cold dead lips. Small hands moved hair from the red heads face. Eyes scanned the other knowing it was the last time.

" I am sorry I failed you Kurama. I loved you...no I love you. Always till I die. " With that Hiei cut off some hair from Kurama and tied it into a small knot and then pocketed it. One tear gem fell. Black as night and Hiei gave it to Kurama.

Four days later

Hiei had watched as they had burned Kurama's body. He knew that the flames that had eaten away at the human flesh and made nothing but ash was a way of honoring the dead. Kurama's Human family had taken it really hard. His human mother was crying and could barely stand for the past few days.

Hiei himself just watched As they let Kurama's ashes be burried in the ground. With that Hiei turned and walked away. Knowing he would never forget and would always love that playful yet smart demon.


End file.
